With You Always
by Chamelaucium
Summary: As George kneels by his dead twin's body after the Battle of Hogwarts, he realises life is not so empty as it now seems.


**With You Always**

George ran around the corner into the great hall. He made his way over to the group of red-heads standing over one of the tables.

Why was Fred not there? Why could he not see Fred? When Percy turned to him, tear tracks on his face and his eyes red and blotchy and full of pain, George felt his knees begin to buckle.

'No,' he moaned. 'No, please no...'

He made it to his family and looked down at the body they were gathered around.

George felt his whole body go numb. Blood was roaring in his ears; he was going to drown, be consumed in the relentless waves of agony that were washing over him, crushing him, sweeping him away into pain and grief. How could Fred be gone? It couldn't be true. He gripped his twin's hand, cold and lifeless. He felt tears begin to well up and flow freely. He stood there, shaking uncontrollably as he wept and clutched Fred's hand, lost in the cruelty of fate, that his dearest brother should be taken from him.

'I'm not afraid, Georgie.'

George started and looked at Fred, astonished. But Fred hadn't moved, his lifeless mouth had uttered no sound.

'No, silly. I'm not there anymore. You know that.'

_Fred?_ George thought to the disembodied voice that was filling his mind.

'Who else?'

_Oh Fred, why? Why you? I can't do it, Fred, not without you. It's always been us. How do I go about just being me?_

_I'm going to be all alone._

'No you won't, George. Don't ever say that.' Fred's voice was angry as he spoke, the indignation palpableas his voice reverberated around George's skull.

'I'll always be with you, no matter what happens. I'll stay with you. '

George could feel himself sliding down to the cold flagstones of the Great Hall, but still he gripped Fred's hand.

_Freddie, I'm so afraid. _

'Don't be. I'm not. Dying isn't so bad, just terribly inconvenient. '

George felt the corners of his mouth turn up at that. Fred, always optimistic, even in... in death.

'Georgie, you have to live. They need you. You have so much to live for, so much to do. Don't waste your years pining for me, because I haven't really left. And I promise I never will.'

_Oh Fred... You know I could never have wished for a better brother. _

'Nope. Although perhaps a less good-looking one, to make you feel better.'

_Of course, _George smiled.

'I meant what I said before, George, about being afraid. I'm not. Soon I'll be in a better place where there's no pain, or suffering...and I hear there's as many dungbombs as you could wish for! '

_Sounds perfect, Fred. _

'It will be. But you mustn't try and join me soon, Georgie. If I can face death without fear, you have to do the same for life. The years will pass, George, and you'll join me in our dungbomb paradise before you know it. But there's so much to do in between.'

_I promise, Fred. I just wish I could have shared it with you._

'And you will, silly! I've told you. I'll be with you all the time. I'll never leave.'

_Thank you,_ George whispered.

'How could I, Georgie-boy? But you have to look after the others now. Ron's coming, and the others need you too. Look after them, George.'

_I will, Freddie. Just stay with me._

'Always,' Fred's voice sounded in his head and then disappeared, fading to nothing, like a whispering breeze.

George came to his senses and opened his eyes. Fred's sleeve by the hand George was clutching was damp with his tears. He stood up shakily. Ron appeared behind him and he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. He saw the pain in Ron's eyes and moved aside to let him kneel next to Fred.

George moved to his mother's side, draped over Fred's body and weeping in such anguish George nearly dissolved into fresh tears.

'Mum, it's ok. He's not really gone. Not truly,' he whispered into her ear.

Molly Weasley lifted her head and looked at him with swollen eyes.

'He's with us now and he's promised he will be. Always. '

His mother leaned back over Fred and stroked his hair once more.

Then she stood up and went to her husband's side. They gripped each other tight, holding onto one another like drowning people holding onto their only lifebelt.

'Always,' George heard her whisper.

As he looked back at Fred, it almost looked like he was smiling.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! This was my first Harry Potter fic, so I would really like to know how I did!_**

**_It would be very much appreciated if you lovely readers reviewed, as I would love to hear what you all have to say!_**

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling_


End file.
